The Nanny
by The Crimson Kitsune
Summary: One shot story about Sesshomaru finding a nanny for Rin. Written for my friend Lillybdeadly! Beware This story does have a lemon. Please Read and Review! I 3 Reviews


This is a one shot for my friend and fellow writer Lillybdeadly!

HAPPY 19th birthday!

YAY!

ok here is the story =P

Beware, The scent of lemons is all over this page.

Or at least it will be... Anyway...

I dont own sesshomaru or jaken or rin, or any other Inuyasha characters i manage to fit into this thing.

So dont sue me... Oh, Sesshomaru has two arms in my story =)

please review!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny saturday morning and rin was running around the castle annoying the hell out of jaken. Jaken knocked on Sesshomarus office door, He spent most of his time in this room if he was in the castle. Sesshomaru pointed one his finger at one of his many maids, and then at the door. He didnt feel the need to get up and open it himself. Thats what these people are for after all. The girl got up and opened the door, there stood jaken. He was looking particularly green this morning, a strange neon type of green.

Jaken entered the room and bowed. " Sesshomaru sama! that girl has got to go! "

Sesshomaru didnt even bother to look at him and answered " What has she done to you today jaken... "

Jaken seemed a little annoyed and yelled " My lord can you not see that i am green! "

Sesshomaru sighed " Jaken, you are always green. "

Jaken ran to the front of his desk " My lord i am glowing! This is not my normal shade of green! "

Sesshomaru looked up with a small smirk on his face " Are you telling me that you are pregnant Jaken? "

His eyes went wide and he stormed out of the room, his two headed staff was laughing at him. In the hallway Rin was waiting. " Hello Jaken! " Jaken ignored the child and continued down the hallway. Rin shrugged and went into Sesshomarus office. She loved to sit with him during the day and read books. " Sesshomaru sama! " She exclaimed excitedly running into the room. Sesshomaru glanced up from his work at her " Good morning Rin. I see you have been having fun with Jaken? " Rin grinned a big smile. The child was adorable, and she was missing a front tooth. " Yes Sesshomaru sama! I thought his green was dull and ugly... so i made him brighter! " Sesshomaru chuckled. He didnt know why, but this child brought joy into his life. He thought about it for a minute, and then decided to ask her " Rin, how would you like a nanny? Someone that will be more fun than Jaken. " Rin jumped up and down happily " Yes Yes Yes! Sesshomaru Sama that would be wonderful! ... Will she be prettier than jaken? " Sesshomaru smiled lightly patting the child on the head " Yes, I would hope so. " Rin started to dance in circles " Sesshomaru sama... when will i get my nanny? " Sesshomaru stood from his desk looking at her " I will start interviewing people tommorow. " He looked over at the maid in the room and said " Put an add in the paper, and fliers in the town. " The maid nodded and bowed running out of the room.

The next morning there were many calls about the job offer. Over 100 applicants showed up at the door by 8am. Sesshomaru had a maid bring them to him on a first come first serve basis. The first 20 or so were old women, Sesshomaru thought that a younger woman would work better for Rins high energy level. Five of the applicants were gay men. Sesshomaru decided this wasnt the best thing for Rin to be exposed to. She was also expecting a pretty woman to be her nanny. The next 50 applicants were strange. Some were demons that actually wanted to eat the child! ( Sesshomaru killed them instantly of course ) Some of them were creepy pedophiles. ( They also died =P ) after those 50, a young woman walked in. She looked like she would be perfect for the job! She sat down and smiled sweetly.

Sesshomaru stared into her golden eyes " Good morning ma'am "

The dark haired lady smiled. " Good morning My Lord "

He stretched and got out a new peice of paper and got ready to write down the girls name. " Ma'am may i ask you what your name is? "

The lady smiled " My name is Mai. "

Sesshomarus eyes went wide. " No, Im sorry that just will not work. "

Mai looked surprised and confused " What wont work? "

Sesshomaru stood taking Tokijin from his belt " That name. I will not have a Mai in my home. "

Mai stood backing away from him cautiously " You dont like Mai's? "

Sesshomaru had a serious look on his face " No, No i dont. " He sliced her head off in one quick swipe. He then went over and stabbed her decapitated body through the heart and sighed " Always remember to double tap. " ( If this doesnt make sense, its ok =) Its an inside joke between Lillybdeadly and I )

Sesshomaru glared at the maid in the room " Clean this up. Do not accept any more applicants with that name... " She nodded quickly, this was the first death she had ever seen so closely. The poor girl cleaned the blood in under 10 minutes and brought in the next applicant. She was the last one, thankfully she too looked promising. Sesshomaru sighed and motioned for her to sit down, which she did.

This girl had long red hair, she was about 5ft tall and had a huge rack. At least a size DD. She was wearing a black Kimono with red and gold dragons all over it. Sesshomaru caught himself staring at her bust as she walked in. He shook his head, that was not professional of him at all.

" Good morning ma'am " He said looking into her eyes.

" Hello My Lord " The girl had a beautiful smile, her teeth were white an she had two long fangs showing when she grinned.

Sesshomaru held his pen " Please, tell me your name is not Mai "

She looked confused " No... My name is Lilly " she replied.

Sesshomaru sighed " Good. " He wrote down her name and continued with the interview.

About 20 minutes later he had finished Interviewing her and decided she was a good fit for Rin. He looked to the maid in the room and asked her to bring Rin in. The maid smiled and went to get her. Rin came in the room bouncing up and down and full of energy. She had just finished eating her chocolate chip pancakes. " Is this my new Nanny Sesshomaru sama? " Sesshomaru nodded " Yes. This is Lilly. " Rin ran over pulling the new lady out of her chair. " This will be so much fun! " Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she was dragging Lilly towards the door. " Why dont you show her to her room? " Rin spun around a few times and exclaimed " Ok Sesshomaru Sama! " She then looked to Lilly " Come on Come on! "

Lilly smiled at the child. She was full of energy and was most definitely going to be a handful. Rin came to a the room next to hers " This is your room! " Rin opened the door, and the room was pretty normal, nothing special. It had a queen size bed with red comforter and pillows. The walls were white, and the windows had red curtains on them. Lilly smiled at Rin " Well thank you for this beautiful room. " Rin smiled big dragging her out the back door into a garden." Now i want to show you the garden. Sesshomaru Sama owns allll these lands in the west! " Lilly smiled following rin. She was such a sweet child.

Sesshomaru watched from his office window at Lilly play with Rin out in the garden. There was something about this woman. He wanted her to be more than just Rins nanny. He wanted her for himself. He shook the idea from his mind. Why was he thinking this way? He didnt have time to worry with women, there was way too much work to get done. He ignored the thought and went away from the window.

Later that night at dinner Sesshomaru caught himself admiring Lilly again. Why couldnt he stop this? He couldnt be in love. He loved no one! Had this child really softened him this much? Sesshomaru again tried to ignore his thoughts and it worked for the most part. They were having spaghetti tonight, and poor little Rin couldnt figure out how to eat it with a fork. She watched Sesshomaru elegantly twirl the fork around in the noodles and get a perfect little ball of spaghetti. When she tried all she got was a mass of noodles too big for her mouth. " Sesshomaru Sama... I cant do it." She pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He couldnt resist this face. He chuckled and stood up, showing her how to do it. Lilly watched him smiling and thinking to herself " _He doesnt seem to be the asshole everyone said he was. _" Rin ate her spaghetti, getting most of it on her Kimono. Lilly laughed and smiled getting the spagetti off of her kimono. " Let me go get you a bath started Rin, your a very messy eater " Rin grinned sipping her juice. When Lilly left the room Rin looked at sesshomaru " Sesshomaru sama... I really like this lady " Sesshomaru chuckled " Well thats good, I like her too " He sat there thinking about lilly, and wondering why he felt this way about her. It was true he liked her, but could it be more than that?

As Sesshomaru was walking to bed, he noticed Lilly's door was cracked and he couldnt help himself. He was a man after all. He looked into the room and watched her undressing. He saw her breasts without anything on them and felt his pants get tighter. She sure was a beauty. Sesshomaru watched her slip on a small pair of shorts that barely contained her curvy hips. He liked the way they looked on her, He also liked the spaghetti strap tanktop she wore. He couldnt stand it anymore and he slowly started to open the door. In his head he was asking himself why he was doing it, but his body was begging for her.

Lilly looked at the door an was shocked to see him there. " Ses...Sesshomaru sama! " He slowly walked over to her putting his arm around her waist pulling her up to his eye level. Lilly was very surprised and just stared into his golden eyes " This wasnt part of the job description... " Sesshomaru smirked at her " Yes I know... but i dont see you complaining. " He said as he walked toward the door. He planned to take her to his room for the night. Lilly leaned against the fur on his shoulder " There is no reason to complain about this my lord. I will do anything to make you happy " Sesshomaru went down the hallway to his room, Lilly looked around in awe. His room was spectacular! The bed was gigantic! He smirked closing the bedroom door with his foot. " Then make me happy " he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Lilly closed her eyes. This was amazing. She never expected to be in the western lords room, much less be kissing him! She could tell that he longed for her. Sesshomaru carried her to his bed laying her down touching her breasts. They were nice and firm despite thier large size, but he could tell they were real because there was no strange smell coming from them, and no scaring. Lilly leaned up and kissed him. The western lord welcomed the kiss and begged for more, holding her close to him and kissing her hungrily.

Sesshomaru stood taking off his armor. The way he lifted it, it was like it weighed nothing. When he dropped it on the ground its weight left a small crater. He didnt seem to care as he took his shirt off getting back on the bed with her. Lilly blushed seeing his muscular chest. She had never been with a man before, he would be her first. Sesshomaru nuzzled against her neck and looked at her face " Why are you so red beautiful? " Lilly blushed deeper after being called beautiful. This was the lord of the Western Lands! He just called HER beautiful! " My lord... ive never done anything like this before " Sesshomaru smirked kissing her chest and exposing her breasts to him. " I know. I can smell that your a virgin... I will be gentle beautiful, dont worry. " Lilly nodded, she wanted this. At least she thought she did. Either way she wasnt going to tell him no. Sesshomaru sama is not someone you argue with.

Lilly gasped as he started to suck on her right breast. He definately had the wisdom of his years. Sesshomaru laid ontop of her and she could feel the hard bulge in his pants. Lilly shyly touched him and he groaned. " Here if you want to do that ill take my pants off "he said as he took his pants off revealing his member to her. Lilly touched it slowly not sure what to do with it. Sesshomaru smirked at her sitting on his knees " put it in your mouth... " Lilly blushed deeply but did it. She licked and rubbed his member with her hands blushing as she heard him moan. She then felt his hand go on the back of her head, she knew he was enjoying this. Suddenly he stopped her, he almost spilled his seed in her mouth, but he didnt want to do that. " I want you... " he said as he started to tug at her panties with his teeth. Lilly blushed " But... your so big... " Sesshomaru didnt answer and put his toung into her wetness. She had never felt anything this amazing and down arching her back as he touched her. " Oh... My lord... this is so amazing... " she said as she clenched the bed sheets. He used his toung on her sweet spot, flicking it, biting it lightly and sucking on it. Lilly tried not to scream as she orgasmed. Sesshomaru smirked " glad to hear you like it... im ready to fuck you. " Lilly sighed catching her breath. " I want you too... " He laid down on his back, his erect member pointing strait up, inviting her to climb onto it. Lilly blushed and stratled the western lord putting one leg on each side of him. Sesshomaru held on to her hips and put his member at her entrance.

Lilly started to get nervous. She was afraid it would hurt. Sesshomaru nuzzled against her and kissed her lips " Its going to hurt a little, but the pain will go away quickly. I promise you that. " Lilly nodded and felt him enter her. It felt like she was being ripped apart. She hid her face hin his chest trying to hide the tears. Sesshomaru rolled over so that he was ontop of her and kissed her cheek. " The pain will subside soon. " He gently moved in and out of her and smirked as she started to moan and hold onto him. " You see? " Lilly nodded holding him tightly. " I dont ever want you to stop..." Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her " well i cant do this forever...even though i wish i could. " He started to go a little deeper but still not entering her fully. He smirked hearing her call out to him and he got a little rougher, climaxing not long after. Lilly suddenly felt something warm go inside her and blushed. She looked at his face seeing an actual smile. " My lord... did i make you happy? " Sesshomaru smirked at her " Yes, You did... " He yawned holding her close. Lilly smiled watching him as he fell asleep.

Lilly laid awake watching the western lord sleep. She had just had the most amazing night of her life. Sesshomaru Sama was not the asshole everyone had thought him out to be. At least not completely. Especially not in her eyes. She curled up next to him using his chest as a pillow and drifted off into a dream.

In the morning Sesshomaru woke up naked, he turned around expecting to see lilly but she wasnt in the bed with him. He sat up slowly hearing her in the bathroom throwing up. Was she sick? He slipped into his pants and went to the bathroom to see her. Lilly was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, she was looking a little pale. Sesshomaru helped her up " are you ok Lilly? " Lilly nodded weakly " I just woke up sick... i dont know why " Sesshomaru's eyes went wide " Morning sickness... " Lilly looked up at him blankly. " Whats that got to do with it?" Sesshomaru smirked picking her up " Its a symptom of pregnancy. "

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

XD this was really fun to write, I might even continue it into a real story

If i get enough reviews thinking i should that is =P

Thanks for reading!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Lillybdeadly!

On a side note, Yes. A Mai really was harmed in the making of this story.

If you ever see a Mai, Do Not hesistate to kill it. I repeat. DO NOT! Mai's are vile, evil creatures.

They will turn on you in an instant, even if your nice to them!

And remember. ALWAYS DOUBLE TAP!

The double tap is also essential to killing zombies. Just a bit of helpful information =)

Disclaimer: I do not hate real Mai's, Only the crazy ones that live in the roleplays and in my imagination =)


End file.
